Talk:Hunger/@comment-11897177-20130713134301
HOW TO SURVIVE WINTER : when befor the winter you have to find a nice place to make you're own main pase build a siense machine then an alchemy engine and make fire pit to restart you're fire and an ice box and you can get the gears from the graves to make an ice box and don't take you're chances to kill a bishop to get gears and allways make some jerkies from the drying rack and put them in the ice box to make the spoiling slower and some dragon pies for health and then fell a chest with a lots of logs and make a vest from the summer koalafint and while the beefalos are sleeping get a razor and shave them and you can't shave them while they are awake and you well get 3 beefalo wool from every one that you shave and if they were shaved after they are killed you well still get 3 beefalo wool and then you well have the ability to make a winter hat for delieing the freezing weare the breezy vest and the winter hat togther and when get freezed you well lose you health slowley and then you lose youre health faster and faster so allways have some logs and grass to build a camp fire if you were away from youre pase and you are freezing fast and to make youre freezing realy realy slow kill a winter koalafint and take his trunk to make a puffy vest and you're crops well never grow at winter and the berrys well grow slower that you well feel it's not going to grow back and the bees well never make honny if you had a bee box so that is means you well have a realy small chance to survive the winter and a big chance to die from hunger or freezing and the night well be longer the longest is 4 or 5 game hours and deerclops well spawn only in winter you can take info about him in this URL Deerclops and be carefull with him and tree guard still can spawn in winter so allways wear a football helmet and a log suit to get a lower damege and it's a bad idea to sleep in astraw roll or a fur roll because they well take 75 hanger and youre food is limeted and in small amounts and make a sewing kit to save you're cloth and you can't fish because the ponds well be frozen and mactusk's party well be here for info here is this URL MacTusk and here is some info about his camp in this URL Walrus Camp and his mactusk's tooth can be get by killing mactusk not his son only mactusk and you can make with his tooth a walking cane wich helps you to encrease you're walking speed by 25% and now survive 500 days of winter (warning mactusk has a blow dart so it well be a big risk to kill him)